Modlist
If this article is out of date, be sure to check the permissions page listed here, and maybe consider updating this page. * JourneyMap by techbrew - Minimap mod that shows entities and more. * Chisel by Cricket, AUTOMATIC_MAIDEN, and Pokefenn - Great mod for builders as it adds a variety of different flavors of the blocks you know and love. * Hardcore Wither by thor12022 - Increase's the Wither fight's difficulty per kill. * Tinkers Construct by mDiyo - Allows the players to craft themselves some nice weapons and tools out of various materials. * Archimedes' Ships by Balkondeur - Allows the user to create a moving ship or air vehicle. * Iron Chests by progwml6 - Storage mod. * Witchery by Emoniph - Miscellaneous magic mod with witchmagic. Allows lycanthropism, vampirism, and other neat abilities, spells, and rituals. * Iguana's Tinker Tweaks by boni - Allows the players to level up the tools they made in Tinkers Construct. * Tinker's Middle-earth by TheCrafter4000 - Merges Tinkers Construct with the ''Lord of the Rings mod.'' * Mantle by mDiyo - Coremod for Tinkers Construct. * Ebon Arts by Viesis - Adds in some cool tools, weapons, and armor along with some cute decorations and tilesets. * Custom Main Menu by Lumien - Flavors the pack's main menu and, in our case, allows an "Official Server" button. * Thaumcraft by azanor - Introduces a new field of magic to the modpack. * Thaumic Tinkerer by nekosune - Bridges Tinker's Construct and Thaumcraft. * MetallurgyCore by JeanGlassmaker and mssodin28 - Coremod for Metallurgy. * Roguelike Dungeons by Greymerk - Introduces some unique dungeons into various dimensions. * Resource Loader by Lumien - Coremod for Custom Main Menu. * Metallurgy by JeanGlassmaker, mssodin28, and RebelKeithy - Adds in some different armor and toolsets per almost every ore that it adds. * Ore Excavation by Funwayguy - Helps users mine blocks in veins without configuration per tool or block. * Fast Leaf Decay by Olafski - Destroys any remaining leaves of the tree after it is chopped down. * OpenBlocks by other_boq - Adds in some helpful blocks and items to assist the dwarves. * OpenModsLib by other_boq - Coremod for OpenBlocks. * ExtraTiC by JeanGlassmaker - Allows users to make Tinkers Construct tools out of all sorts of materials that they couldn't have before. * Mouse Tweaks by YaLTeR - Makes inventory management easier. * Baubles by Azanor - Allows the player to equip certain items to use later. * Grimoire of Gaia 3 by Silentine - Roguelike mod with a lot of annoying mobs to increase the difficulty. * BiblioCraft by Nuchaz - Modern decoration mod. * Zelda Sword Skills by coolAlias - Adds items, dungeons, and mobs from the well-known ''Legend of Zelda series.'' * Zelda Sword Skills Addon by TheRedMajora - Small addon for ZSS that adds some neat things that didn't fit into the original mod. * Quick Hotbar by Kulttuuri - Allows the user to switch which row of inventory space they are using almost instantly. * ReAuth by TechnicianLP - Allows the user to log in again whilst in the game to fix any "Invalid session" timeouts. * Waila by ProfMobius - Informs the user what they are looking at. * Waila Harvestability by squeek502 - Addon for Waila that tells the player what tool and what level of that tool is required to properly obtain the block being looked at. * CodeChickenCore by chicken_bones - Coremod for NotEnoughItems. * NotEnoughItems by chicken_bones - Allows each player to look up item IDs and recipes on the side of their inventory. * Carpenter's Blocks by Syntaxial - Allows builders to make stairs, ladders, and doors of blocks that they couldn't before. * TiC Tooltips by squeek502 - Informs the user details about their Tinkers Construct tools. * Custom NPCs by Noppes - Allows administrators to place NPCs around the world with different quests and spoken dialogue to assist events and the overall roleplay aspect of the server. * Redstone Paste Mod by FyberOptic - Introduces a special type of redstone that can go on walls. * Botania by Vazkii - Introduces flower magic and other natural things. * BetterAchievements by way2muchnoise - Updates the achievements menu to slide between each mod instead of clicking a button repeatedly. * Immersive Engineering by BluSunrize - Minimal tech mod that doesn't intrusively destroy the theme of the pack. * BetterBedrockGen by Gigabit101 - Flattens the bottom of the world as compared to the multi-layered bedrock prior. * Backpacks by Eydamos - Portable storage mod. * Realistic Terrain Generation by Team RTG - Makes the terrain generation more like the real world's wilderness. * Level Up! by Remalis, GoToLink, and Beeto - Rewards the player a point for each level obtained. The point can be spent on leveling up any of the given skills on the mod's GUI. * Baubles Stuff by zazpro - Introduces some preset items for the Baubles mod. * Traveller's Gear by BluSunrize - Adds in some vanity items and titles for the Baubles mod. * Village Names by AstroTibs - Names most NPCs upon interaction, at the same time adding some structures from later updates and a sign at each town's well with its name. * LOTR Mod by Mevans - Introduces the world of Middle-earth to the pack. * FastCraft by Player - OptiFine alternative, but actually allowed for redistribution.